The Last Of Us: New Hope
by DarleyTheExtravagant
Summary: (ElliexRiley) Existen cosas que no se pueden olvidar. Pero pregúntate: ¿No puedes o no QUIERES olvidar? Y nunca te rindas; porque siempre podrás encontrar una nueva esperanza.
1. Prólogo

**Hoooola a todos. Es un placer conocerlos, me presento: Mie nombre es** _DarleyTheExtravagant,_

**Lector Random: Oye, ¿No crees que es una manera algo** _EXTRAVAGANTE_ **de presentarte?**

**¡SI!. Por eso mismo me llaman** _DarleyTheExtravagant. _**Bueno, volviendo al tema. Les traigo desde el punto más artístico de mi mente, un fanfic de la ya afamada franquicia **The Last Of Us. **Sin embargo antes de empezar quisiera aclarar un par de cosas.**

**Primero, esto es un fanfic ElliexRiley, que se podría considerar AU. Aunque está pensado para ser una especie de secuela del original, pero ustedes pueden verlo como lo deseen.**

**Segundo, SOY HOMBRE. Y NO, NO soy un pervertido solamente por escribir un fanfic yuri, femslash o como deseen llamarlo.**

**Tercero, sé que mucha gente haya afuera si son unos pervertidos/as y por eso mismo quiero aclarar que, por el momento, este fanfic no está planeado para volverse lemon. Pero el que eso cambie en algún punto depende de ustedes.**

**Cuarto, existe mucha polémica respecto a si Ellie es homosexual o no, y si respecto a si beso a Riley por amor, o simplemente por amistad. Sin embargo Naughty Dog ya confirmo que Ellie es bisexual, y que el beso si fue por amor. Fue por eso que el DLC salió en 14 de febrero.**

**Esta historia se desarrollara apenas un mes después del final del juego original de The Last Of Us, teniendo su principio en el campamento fortificado de Tommy, el hermano de Joel.**

**Sin más preámbulo. Luces, Cámara, ¡Acción!**

The Last Of Us: New Hope.

**Capítulo 1: Prólogo.**

Mi nombre es Ellie. Y este es sin duda el mejor momento de mi vida.

No puedo ocultarlo más. No puedo vivir más con este dolor. No quiero dejarla ir. No puedo dejarla ir.

De un momento a otro mi visión de la situación cambia por completo. ¡¿Qué carajos acabo de hacer?! Ella nunca me aceptara así. Ella quiere irse. Siempre lo quiso.

Todo esto paso por mi mente en apenas un segundo. Pero luego al verla con una sonrisa en el rostro. Y en sus ojos solo ver reflejados mis mismos sentimientos, en mi nace una nueva esperanza. La esperanza de una nueva vida por la cual ahora lucharemos.

Sonrío. –Perdón.- Susurro. -¿Por qué?- Me responde ella. Estamos tan hundidas en nuestros sentimientos que ni siquiera nos damos cuenta de que la música sigue sonando a todo volumen. Pienso bien mi respuesta. Bajo la mirada y niego con la cabeza. -¿Qué hacemos ahora?- Me limito a responder. –Pensaremos algo.-Me dice sin borrar esa bella sonrisa de su rostro. –Pero no creo que a Marlene le guste…- -Espera- Le interrumpo. Creí oír algo.

La escena cambia por completo. De la nada, varios corredores aparecen de repente. -¡Riley!- Grito. Ella tiene reflejos muy rápidos. Inmediatamente saca su pistola y logra darle a uno en la cabeza. Pero son demasiados. No podemos por ellos.

Corremos, corremos porque es lo único que podemos hacer. Llegamos otra sala, y bloqueamos la puerta con un contenedor. Eso no los detendrá por mucho. -¡Por aquí!- Me dice, y yo solo la sigo. Seguimos escapando. Recuerdo nuestras mochilas, pero ella insiste en que ya no importan.

Están por todas partes. Corremos por todo el centro comercial con los infectados pisándonos los talones, casi atrapándonos en varias ocasiones. Luego de casi morir en manos de uno de ellos veo como otro se le abalanza a Riley y la acorrala. -¡Oye tú, maldito!- Le grito para luego lanzarme sobre él y matarlo con mi cuchillo. El entrenamiento del ejército al menos sirve de algo. Seguimos corriendo hasta que nos rodearon y debemos continuar por una pared destruida. Ella salta de un muro a otro y yo casi no lo consigo. -¡Ellie!- Me grita preocupada al ver que casi me quedo atrás, y regresa a ayudarme. -Estoy bien, estoy bien, sigue avanzando.- Prefiero morir yo antes que ella.

Encontramos una ventana abierta y salimos por ella. Subimos por unas estructuras, pero en la última pierdo el equilibrio y me voy al suelo. –¡Ellie!- Grita ella y luego dejo de oírla. Un infectado se me tira encima y empieza a intentar morderme. Este es mi fin. No, oigo un disparo, y luego la veo. Se acerca, lo toma de la cabeza y también le dispara. Me levanto, justo cuando otro más se le abalanzaba y la tiraba al suelo. Corro hacia ella y toma al infectado. Lo asesino rebanándole la garganta. Ella se aleja y se recuesta en un pequeño muro.

-Creo que está despejado.- Le digo por fin pudiendo respirar tranquila. La veo, pero ella no está tranquila, ni mucho menos. –Ellie… Ellie, tú brazo.- Me dice observándolo con horror. Veo mi brazo. Lo peor que podía pasar. Me mordieron. Suelto mi cuchillo, veo las marcas de dientes de las que empieza a brotar sangre, y siento un ardor horrible. –No. No, no, no, no, no.- Es lo único que puedo decir. La veo, como esperando alguna frase que me saque de mi miseria. Pero solo la veo alzar su mano para mostrar otra mordida.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvimos que nacer un este jodido mundo en ruina? He perdido a todas las personsa a las que he querido. Y cuando encuentro a alguien a quien amar, resulta que este es el final. ¡No! ¡¿Por qué?! Riley…

-¡Riley!- Me despierto de golpe, envuelta en sudor y lágrimas. De nuevo la misma pesadilla. ¿Por qué no puedo solo olvidar? Por fin tengo algo parecido a la paz. ¿Por qué no puedo olvidarte? Sigo llorando. Lloro por qué es lo único que puedo hacer.

-¡Ellie!- Joel entra de repente a la habitación. –Ellie, ¿Estas bien?- Me siento en la cama tratando de fingir que no pasa nada, pero fallo miserablemente. Me quiebro, y no puedo evitar seguir llorando. Logro notar la sorpresa de Joel. Creo que nunca me había visto en tal estado. Se acerca a mí y se sienta para abrazarme. Me acaricia el cabello y me da un beso en la frente. –Está bien niña. Tranquilízate. ¿Qué paso?- Solo sigo llorando. –Está bien. No tienes que decírmelo si no quieres. –No.- Me incorporo y lo miro a los ojos. –No… creo que todos tenemos un difícil pasado. Y yo te obligue a contarme el tuyo. Creo que eres la única persona que puede ayudarme a olvidar.-

**Joel POV.**

Nunca había visto a Ellie así… Lo que sea que le esté pasando realmente le afecta. Sé que tuvo un pasado muy duro, pero… ¿Tanto así? –Sé que eres la única persona en la que puedo confiar…- Me dice. –Buscas lo mejor para mí y nunca me has mentido...- Siento un sentimiento poco frecuente en mi llenarme el pecho. Culpa. Si te he mentido. Pero… lo hice por ti. –Escucha.- Me saca de mis propios pensamientos. Ahora lo que importa es solo ella. –¿Recuerdas hace un mes; cuando llegamos aquí?- Me dice aun con lágrimas en los ojos. Me limito a asentir. –Poco antes de llegar al campamento yo… te hable de cuando me mordieron, te conté que estaba con mi mejor amiga, y que a ella también la mordieron. Sufrí mucho por ello. Y eso ya lo sabias. Pero… hubo algo que no te dije.- ¿Algo más?, ¿Qué más pudo pasar? –Yo… Estaba enamorada de ella.- Me dijo. Son pocas las veces en las que realmente puedo decir que he estado sorprendido. Y esta niña lo acaba de conseguir dos veces seguidas. Me pregunto si es enserio, pero el sonrojo en su rostro me lo confirma. –Ese día…- Veo como sus ojos se humedecen y está a punto de quebrarse de nuevo. –Ese día la bese. Y ella lo acepto. Y luego…- No puede más y ambos lo sabemos. Vuelve a llorar. Solamente la abrazo de nuevo. La dejo llorar, sé que lo necesita. –He perdido mucha gente…- Continúa.- Pero a ella… no he podido olvidarla.- Empieza a sollozar y me abraza muy fuerte. Ella me necesita, y no pienso dejarla. –Está bien.- Empiezo.- Se cómo te sientes… sé que no es fácil. A mí me llevo veinte años. Pero es posible. No es culpa tuya, y… te lo dije, siempre encuentras algo por lo que vivir, siempre encuentras una nueva esperanza.-

**Y este es el final del primer capítulo. Sé que es algo corto, pero solamente es el prólogo. ¿Les gustó? Por favor díganme si es así. Siempre anima ver que a la gente le gusta lo que haces. También sé que hay muchas incoherencias y preguntas por responder, pero esto acaba de empezar. Y lo irán entendiendo poco a poco. (Con voz hippie) Paso a paso hermano.**

**Bueno, sin nada más que decir, aquí me despido. ¡Hasta la Próxima!**


	2. Una Nueva Generacion

**Hooola a todos. Estoy de vuelta. Para empezar quiero agradecer a todos los que se tomaron cinco minutos para leer el primer capítulo. **

**Y si, note que no tuvo un gran recibimiento. Y lo entiendo. No lo mencione antes pero este es mi primer fanfic, así que no tengo mucha experiencia en esto. Y como dije al final del prólogo, sé que de momento hay algunas incoherencias. Pero solo les pido que me den una oportunidad. No se arrepentirán.**

**Por cierto; estuve leyendo el capítulo anterior y me di cuenta que cuesta un poco diferenciar los diálogos de la narración, así que ahora la narración estará en letra **_**cursiva**_** y el dialogo en letra normal.**

**Bueno, eso era todo lo que quería que supieran, sin más preámbulo, Capítulo 2.**

**Capítulo 2: Una Nueva Generación. **

**Ellie POV**

_Me despierto de repente. Estoy desorientada. Siento un leve ardor en los ojos el cual me indica que he estado llorando. _ –Vaya, despertaste.- _Oigo la voz de Joel, volteo la vista y lo veo sentado en una silla, con notables ojeras._ -¿Cómo estás?- _Me pregunta._ -¿Qué haces aquí?- _le pregunto fríamente. El suspira._ –Creo que no recuerdas lo de anoche, ¿Verdad?- _Me sorprendo un poco. Aún estaba tratando de recordar si de verdad había pasado o había sido solo otro sueño._ –Creí que… lo había soñado.- _Le digo sin rodeos._ –Pues fue real. Me pediste que me quedara; me dijiste que no querías estar sola.- _¿En serio dije eso? El vuelve a hablar antes de que pueda decir algo. –_Voy a hacer el desayuno, baja cuando puedas.- _Dice como si nada, y luego sale de la habitación. Ese hombre es muy especial. Lo primero que dirías de él es que es un matón de primera, pero tiene un gran corazón. Por supuesto si se lo dices quizás no salgas ileso._

_Decido levantarme de inmediato. Voy al baño y me lavo la cara. Me visto y bajo las escaleras. Es algo extraño. Ahora realmente tenemos más de lo que merecemos. Solo con mencionar que Tommy incluso nos cedió una casa de dos niveles. Aunque bueno, supongo que el que Joel sea su hermano influyó un poco. A veces viene bien ser "familia" de las personas importantes._

_Finalmente llego abajo. Voy directo a la cocina para ver que Joel justo acaba de terminar con el desayuno. Huevos revueltos y un vaso de leche. Siempre me gustó pero acaba cansándote luego de un mes de comer lo mismo. Pero tampoco es que podamos pedir mucho más. _–Hola.- _Le digo sin muchos ánimos. –_Buenos días. Siéntate.- _Me dice mientras sirve la comida y la coloca sobre la mesa. _–Gracias.-_ Digo. Él se sienta frente a mí. Trato de evitar su mirada. La tensión se siente en el aire. Tenemos que hablar. _–Joel, creo que…- -Tenemos que hablar.- T_ermina mi frase antes que yo. Simplemente asiento algo nerviosa. Nunca pensé que llegaría el momento de hablar de "Eso". _–Mira, sobre lo de anoche… ¿Iba en serio?- _NOOO, ¿Cómo crees? _-…SI.-_ Le digo. Nunca supe la opinión de Joel sobre la… homosexualidad. _-…Ok, creo que está llegando el momento en que necesitas "consejos de padre."- _Podía imaginar mil y una posibles respuestas, pero lo que menos pensé es que le hiciera gracia. _–Pero… no te molesta el que… ya sabes.- _¿Acaso entendió bien? _–¿El que te hayas enamorado de tu mejor amiga? No.- _Dice como si hablara del clima. _–Pero yo…- -Ellie…- _Me interrumpe con un tono mucho más serio. _–Escucha. Eso es lo de menos. Tú eres completamente libre de amar a quien tú desees. Es tu vida. Y si a alguien no le gusta, que se joda. Nadie puede decirte como vivir.- _…Debiste haber sido el mejor padre del mundo… Y lo eres. _-…Gracias.- _Me limito a decir, conteniendo algunas lágrimas. _

-Pero ese no era tu problema.- _Continúa. _–…Ambos sabemos que la vida tiene sorpresas. Tristemente la mayoría son malas. Y esas sorpresas son las que hay que olvidar. Tú… me enseñaste a olvidar. No sé en dónde estaría si no hubiera aceptado llevarte conmigo. …Pero yo no soy el indicado para ayudarte.- _Una nueva faceta: Un hombre muy sabio. __**–**_Mira; para olvidar es necesario avanzar. En veinte años yo no avance hasta que te encontré a ti.- -¿Dices que tengo que encontrar a alguien?- _Le cuestiono. _–Si.- _Encontrar a alguien. Ni siquiera lo había pensado. Y es que… he conocido personas pero… con ninguna he sentido lo que sentí con ella. _–Pero hay algo mas.- _Vuelve a hablar. _–Y es que… avanzar y olvidar no siempre es la mejor opción.- _¿No siempre es la mejor opción? ¿Y qué puedo esperar de ese pasado? Aunque pensándolo bien… No no no. Es imposible._

_El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta interrumpe nuestra charla. _-¡Voy!- _Dice Joel y luego se levanta y se dirige a la puerta. La curiosidad me pica y me levanto discretamente para observar la escena. _

_Abre la puerta. _-¡Tommy!, qué bueno verte por aquí. ¿Qué noticias traes?- _Tommy. Casi nunca tiene tiempo de pasar a visitarnos. Siempre está muy ocupado. _-¿Qué no puedo pasar a ver como esta mi hermano favorito?- -Soy tu único hermano.- _Soy Joel. ¿Bromas? ¿Qué es eso? _–Sí, lo sé. Pero ya enserio. Quería invitarte a ti y a Ellie a la fogata que haremos esta noche. Ya sabes; como en los viejos tiempos.- -¿Fogata? ¿Y que celebramos?- -Pues… no hay ninguna razón. Pero estos son tiempos de paz ¿sabes? Hace mucho que no teníamos tanta tranquilidad por aquí. Y pensé que deberíamos aprovecharla.- -Bueno… lo pensare.- -Esta bien. Tengo que encargar me de unos asuntos. Hasta luego Joel. Y saluda a Ellie de mi parte.- -Okey. Adiós.-

_El regresa a la mesa para terminar al desayuno. _–Vamos a ir ¿Verdad?- _Le digo. _–Vaya. Como te ha cambiado el ánimo de un momento a otro.- _Sonrió y alzo los hombros. Luego sigo comiendo._ –Pues si quieres ir, supongo que podemos ir un rato.- -¡Bien! Me encantan las fogatas.- _Le digo emocionada. Al menos esos pequeños momentos de felicidad me hacen olvidar el resto de la realidad. _–Bien. Ahora termina con eso. Tenemos un largo día por delante.- _Muy cierto. Quizás Tommy nos haya facilitado muchas cosas. Pero aquí nadie se salva de cooperar._

**Joel POV**

_La caza. Aún recuerdo cuando Tommy nos preguntó que trabajo queríamos hacer en el campamento. Inmediatamente pensé en la cacería pero Ellie se me adelanto a decirlo. Al menos tenemos algo en común. _

_Observo mi próxima presa. Una liebre despreocupada que no sabe que su fin está por llegar. Me acerco silenciosamente lo más que puedo hasta quedar escondido tras unos arbustos. Apunto, tenso el arco y… ¡Disparo! Un tiro limpio. Ese pobre animal ni siquiera debe haber sentido el golpe. No es mucho pero tendrá que bas… _-¡Joel!- _Oigo la voz de Ellie a la distancia. Tomo la liebre y voy hacia ella lo más rápido que puedo. La encuentro. _–Ellie. ¿Qué pas…- _¿Hay algo que no puedas hacer? _-¿Me ayudas a llevarlo al campamento?- _Me pregunta. Un ciervo, con una flecha atravesándole el cuello. Y ni siquiera uno pequeño. Un macho adulto bastante grande. _-¿Tu lo atrapaste?- _Le pregunto tratando de ocultar mi impresión. He cazado ciervos antes. Pero nunca había visto a una niña hacerlo. _–NOOO, claro que no, vino él solito con flecha y todo.- _Me responde irónicamente. _-¿Y tú que tienes?- -Atrape un par de liebres.- _Le respondo. _–Lo más difícil de cazar siervos es encontrarlos ¿Sabes?- _Le digo. _–Si claro. Deja tu orgullo de lado y ayúdame.- _Me dice mientras empieza a arrastrar al ciervo._

_El viaje del bosque al campamento se hace mucho más largo cuanto llevas una presa grande. Lo bueno de eso es que así aprecias más lo que te rodea. Los árboles, los ríos, la naturaleza en general. Por supuesto eso es algo que recién descubro. Toda mi vida, incluso antes del inicio de la infección, mis días eran un no parar. Trabajaba muy duro para mantener a mi familia. Y cuanto… mi esposa murió, las cosas no mejoraron. Al ser yo el único que daba la cara por Sarah nunca tuve tiempo de detenerme a apreciar lo que tenía. Creo que a veces nos fijamos tanto en que tenemos tan poco… que no nos fijamos en lo poco que tenemos._

-Bueno, por fin llegamos.- _Me dice Ellie. Luego arrastramos al ciervo otro trayecto hasta el almacén. Las y los cocineros se encargaran del resto. _–…Sabes, creo que deberías tomarte el resto del día.- _Le digo. Ella necesita tiempo. Sé que aún está deprimida. Ella sabe fingir bien pero he aprendido a conocerla. _-¿Estás seguro?- -Claro. Tú ya hiciste tu porción del día, y hay muchos más cazadores que pueden traer la comida. Puedes ir a dar una vuelta por ahí- -…Esta bien. Gracias.- _Me responde._ –No te preocupes. Yo iré a ver si puedo conseguir algo mejor que un par de liebres. Nos vemos luego.- -Adiós.- _Me dice. Y luego me voy._

**Ellie POV**

_El día libre. Creo que es la primera vez que tengo un día para mí en este lugar. Así que sinceramente no sé qué hacer. Podría pasarme todo el día solo como una perdedora o podría… ir a ver si María necesita mi ayuda. Sí, eso. …Vaya. Un día libre y lo único que se me ocurre es ver si alguien necesita mi ayuda. No sé si eso me entristece o enorgullece._

-¡María!- _Por fin la encuentro luego de pasar casi media hora buscándola. Al igual que Tommy suele estar muy ocupada. Y también, junto con Tommy y Joel son prácticamente las únicas personas a la que puedo llamar "amigos". _–Ellie, buenos días.- -Hola María, ¿Cómo estás?- _Le pregunto mientras me ajusto a su apresurado paso. _–Bien. Ya sabes, atareada como siempre. ¿Necesitas algo?- -No. De hecho venía a ver si tú necesitabas mi ayuda.- _Le digo. _–Pues puedes acompañarme si quieres. Justo ahora estoy haciendo un recorrido para supervisarlo todo. Ya sabes, asegurarme de que todo esté bien.- -Esta bien, te acompaño.-

_Un recorrido muy largo en mi opinión. Y es que el campamento es mucho más grande de lo que parece. Y hay muuuchas cosas que supervisar. No hablamos mucho durante ese tiempo. Tenemos como la típica relación en la que nos entendemos sin decirnos nada. _

-¿Ya escuchaste las nuevas noticias Ellie?- _Me dice en un momento dado. _-¿Qué noticias?- _Le pregunto. Si han llegado hasta aquí deben ser grandes noticias, considerando lo incomunicado que esta el mundo. _–Pues tiene más que ver contigo de lo que piensas…- _¿Conmigo? _–Se han oído muchos rumores de niños inmunes al Codyceps.- _Me sorprendo. Recuerdo que Joel me dijo que los Luciérnagas tenían a muchos más como yo. Pero aun así es algo impactante. _–Aparentemente no eres la única. Incluso se rumorea que ha nacido una nueva generación inmune al virus.- -¿Y cuanta gente lo sabe?- _Nunca me he preocupado demasiado por gente que no conozco. Pero si intentan buscar una cura, seguramente muchos niños mueran por nada. _–Dicen que el ejército es el encargado de investigarlo. Están buscando una cura.- _Una cura. Aun luego de veinte años sin avances la humanidad sigue buscando la forma de erradicar el Códices. _–Es inútil… No es posible crear una cura.- -Sé que eso es lo que te dijeron. Pero ya sabes lo que dicen. La esperanza es lo último que se pierde.- _La esperanza es lo último que se pierde. Ojala hubiera esperanza._

**Horas después.**

_Amigos, risas, alegría. Los momentos como este son realmente escasos. Un grupo de amigos sentados frente a un fuego… mucho más grande de lo que pensé. Realmente pensé que la fogata iba a ser más grande. Me refiero a que habría mucha más gente. Solamente estamos Joel, Tommy, María, Como tres personas que no conozco y yo._

-Joel.- _Dice Tommy. _-¿Si?- -Tengo algo para ti.- ¿_Algo para Joel? _-¿Algo para mí?- -Sí. ¿Recuerdas cuando solíamos hacer esto en Texas?- _Texas. Siempre quise ir allí. _–¿Cómo olvidarlo? Los buenos tiempos.- -Pues entonces confió en que no has olvidado…- _Dice mientras se levanta y recoge algo que estaba escondido detrás de unos cajones.- _-Esto.- _¿Una guitarra? ¿Joel toca? _–No.- _Se apresura a decir Joel. _–Vamos Joel por favor. Sé que no has perdido tu toque.- -¿Tu tocas?- _Le pregunto, aunque creo que la respuesta es bastante obvia. _–Lo hacía hace mucho tiempo.- -Toca, canta y si lo apresuras hasta baila. Y además es el mejor.- _Interrumpe Tommy. _–No.- _Vuelve a decir Joel. _–Vamos Joel, solo una.- _Esta vez soy yo quien lo pide. _–Si Joel, queremos ver tu talento.- _Dice María _–Si Joel, Vamos.- _Dicen el resto de personas. Joel suspira. _–Está bien, pero solo una.- _Todos aplauden. Joel toma la guitarra se coloca en posición, y empieza con la melodía._

**(La canción se llama "Lo Poco que Tengo" de Ricardo Arjona.)**

_**Yo tengo una guitarra vieja**____**  
><strong>__**preñada con esta canción**____**  
><strong>__**amigos que nunca aconsejan**____**  
><strong>__**y un beso a mi disposición**___

_**Lo que tengo es tan poco**____**  
><strong>__**que vale un millón**___

_Me sorprendo. Nunca pensé que Joel tuviera esa habilidad._

_**Yo tengo el aire que respiro**____**  
><strong>__**y el mar to'ito para mi**____**  
><strong>__**amores viejos y suspiros**____**  
><strong>__**y si alguien dice no, yo si**____****_

_**Yo poco que tengo es tan poco**____**  
><strong>__**que es también pa' ti**____****_

_**Las huellas de tus pies descalzos**____**  
><strong>__**el humo de la cafetera**____**  
><strong>__**tres cuadros surrealistas falsos**____**  
><strong>__**tu risa que trae primavera**____**  
><strong>__**aunque el tiempo este fatal**____****_

_**Lo poco que tengo es tan poco**____**  
><strong>__**pero es esencial**___

_Nunca mi vida se había reflejado tan bien en una canción.__****_

_**Tengo un aguacero para mi verano**____**  
><strong>__**y una ola para surfear**____**  
><strong>__**una sombra que me sigue a donde voy**____**  
><strong>__**y 2 pies pa' caminar**____****_

_**Lo poco que tengo es tan poco**____**  
><strong>__**que hay pa' regalar**____****_

_**Tengo la noticia de que no es noticia**____**  
><strong>__**de que no me importa nada**____**  
><strong>__**aprendí a graduarme en todo de aprendiz**____**  
><strong>__**y no imploro agua pasada**____****_

_**Lo poco que tengo es tan poco**____**  
><strong>__**que me hace feliz**____****_

_**Que lejos está la fortuna**____**  
><strong>__**de lo que venden en la tele**____**  
><strong>__**si es gratis ir a ver la luna**____**  
><strong>__**que no se queje al que le duele**____****_

_**Lo poco que tengo es tan poco**____**  
><strong>__**que no hay quien me ordene**____****_

_**Tengo un reloj entre las nubes**____**  
><strong>__**un sueño que se va de fiesta**____**  
><strong>__**tus pechos como dos querubes**____**  
><strong>__**la tarde para hacer la siesta**____**  
><strong>__**aunque el mundo este al revés**____****_

_**Lo poco que tengo es tan poco**____**  
><strong>__**que gana interés.**____****_

_**Tengo un aguacero para mi verano**____**  
><strong>__**y una ola para surfear**____**  
><strong>__**una sombra que me sigue a donde voy**____**  
><strong>__**y 2 pies pa' caminar**____****_

_**Lo poco que tengo es tan poco**____**  
><strong>__**que hay pa' regalar**____****_

_**Tengo la noticia de que no es noticia**____**  
><strong>__**de que no me importa nada**____**  
><strong>__**aprendí a graduarme en todo de aprendiz**____**  
><strong>__**y no imploro agua pasada**____****_

_**Lo poco que tengo es tan poco**____**  
><strong>__**que me hace feliz**_

_Todos aplauden. Yo también lo hago más por inercia que por otra cosa. Nunca pensé que una canción me haría reflexionar así. Y darme cuenta que… lo poco que tengo es tan poco que me hace feliz._

**¡OOOHHH QUE BONITO! Ejem, eh, creo que arruine el momento, ¿verdad? Bueno no importa. Aquí acaba el capítulo dos.**

**Nuevamente quiero agradecerles a todos los que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer hasta el final. Espero este capítulo les haya gustado y si es así agradecería con toda mi alma que le dieran a Fav. Y si quieren seguir al tanto con la historia no olviden darle a Follow. Y si tienen algún consejo o sugerencia pueden dejármela en los comentarios. **

**Sin nada más que decir, aqui me despido. ¡Hasta la Proxima!**


	3. Por Ti

**Hooola a todos. Aquí estoy de nuevo. Escribiendo un nuevo capítulo. Y digo que lo estoy escribiendo porque lo estoy escribiendo. Simplemente me dieron ganas de escribir esto cuando estaba a la mitad del capítulo. Creo que estas quedando bastante bien. Además cabe mencionar que aquí añadiré el primer personaje OC, ósea que no es original de The Last Of Us. ¿Lo amaran? ¿Lo odiaran? Hoy lo descubrirán. Bueno aquí me voy y le mando saludos a mi yo del futuro.**

**Gracias yo del pasado. Lo mejor es que es enserio. Escribí lo otro ayer y esto hoy. Pero bueno. Ahora sí que está terminado el capítulo. Espero les guste y sin más preámbulo:**

**Capítulo 3: Por Ti.**

**Ellie POV**

"_¿Alguna vez has sentido que tu vida se ha vuelto monótona y aburrida? Estoy segura de que sí. Pues justo eso está pasando con mis días. Ayer aprendí que debo estar feliz con lo que tengo. Y aunque suene raro, lo aprendí por medio de una canción. Pero hace mucho tiempo aprendí otra cosa: que una vida monótona no es vida._

_Desde que llegue aquí todos mis días, en resumen, han sido: Despierto, Desayuno, Salgo a cazar con Joel, regreso a casa, me doy una ducha, ceno, y me voy a dormir. Una vida muy entretenida ¿No creen?"_

-Ellie. ¿Puedo entrar?- _Oigo la voz de Joel al otro lado de la puerta. Guardo mi diario en el cajón de siempre me siento en la cama y respondo. _–Claro, está abierto.- _El entra. _-¿Cómo estás?- -Bien. ¿Cómo debería de estar si no?- _ El me mira con cierta desconfianza con un segundo. Él sabe de sobra que no estoy muy bien que se diga. Pero asumo que no quiere molestarme al ver que continúa como si nada. _-No importa, tengo buenas noticias.- -¿Buenas noticias? Eso sí que es una sorpresa.- -Lo sé, y creo que estas te encantaran. Mañana tienes otro día libre.- _¿Otro día libre? ¿Que se pusieron de moda de repente o qué? _–¿Otro día libre? ¿Y por qué?- -Pues gracias a Tommy. Hoy estableció una nueva regla.- _¿Una nueva regla? _-¿Quieres dejar de dar rodeos y decir algo concreto Texas? ¿Qué nueva regla?- _Le respondo. No estoy de humor para estar resolviendo acertijos. _–La nueva regla es que los niños no trabajaran los domingos.- _Me dice con lo que supongo, para él fue entusiasmo. _-¿En serio?- -Si.-–Oh… Eso es… ¡Genial!- _Le digo tratando de fingir emoción. Sinceramente no sé si alegrarme o preocuparme. Ya he visto que no soy muy buena para los días libres _-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que acaso no te gusta no hacer nada? Pensé que eso era lo que les molaba a los niños de hoy.- _Me dice con algo de ironía. _–Si… pero es que, me aburro.- -No, no seas burra hombre.- _No puedo evitar soltar una risa tonta. Creo que es la primera vez que lo oigo decir un chiste. _–Já. Lo mejor es que es un chiste viejísimo, ¿Sabes? Pero ya enserio, no te preocupes. Seguro hayas que hacer. Venga. Voy a hacer la cena. Baja pronto.- _Luego de decir eso se va. Suspiro._ –Bueno. Supongo que veré como me entretengo.- _Vuelvo a sacar mi diario y mi lápiz y vuelvo a escribir._

"_Acabo de aprender otra cosa: Cuidado con lo que pides. Porque puede que se cumpla. En fin, veré como me las arreglo. A lo mejor por fin me decido a conocer a otras personas. Nunca me gusto demasiado socializar, pero tampoco quiero volverme una marginada social. Y es que… la mayoría de los amigos que tuve en Boston, fueron amigos de Riley que luego se hicieron mis amigos. Y cuando ella se fue con las luciérnagas, perdí el contacto con ellos… _

_Es algo triste. Cada vez me doy más cuenta de que ella era mi vida…"_

_Dejo de escribir. Solo me hago daño a mí misma. Guardo de nuevo mi diario en el cajón pero algo mas llama mi atención. No puedo creer que luego de tanto tiempo aún no lo haya perdido. Su colgante de luciérnaga…_

_**FlashBack. **_

"_Un día. Un día ha pasado desde la mordida. No sé si esto es real o si me estoy volviendo loca y mi mente trata de consolarme. Pero estamos… Bien. La mayoría de las personas infectadas no duran ni unas horas antes de… transformarse. Pero aquí estamos nosotras. Ayer nos mordieron y hoy seguimos siendo humanas. Sinceramente no sé qué pensar. ¿Inmunidad? Imposible. Nunca oí de nadie inmune al Codyceps…"_

-¡Ellie!- _Oigo a Riley. _-¡Ya voy!- _Guardo mi diario. Por suerte encontramos nuestras mochilas al volver. _–No te quedes descansando, ¿Quieres? Tenemos que seguir.- _Me dice fríamente. Ha estado distante desde que nos mordieron. Solo me habla cuando es absolutamente necesario. Y yo… no he tenido el valor. Y es que, si tenemos que hablar sobre algo, solo hay dos opciones: La mordida o… Eso. _– ¿Y a donde vamos a ir? Riley… estamos infectadas.- _En algún momento teníamos que hablar. Ella se detiene. Duda un momento y luego se voltea. _–Ellie yo… ¿Qu- que no te das cuenta? Estamos bien.- -¿Bien?, Riley. Esto simplemente se está demorando más de lo habitual. Nos convertiremos en esas… cosas.- _Le digo. Si hay algo que la caracteriza. Es que ella nunca pierde la esperanza. Pero a veces debemos aceptar que no hay esperanza. _-¿Y si somos inmunes?- -¿Inmunes? ¿Alguna vez…- _Le digo poniendo énfasis en cada palabra. _-…Has oído de alguien inmune? ES IMPOSIBLE.- _Ella tiene que aceptarlo. _–Ellie. Nunca debemos perder la esperanza…- -¡No hay esperanza! ¡Entiéndelo!- _Estoy harta. Es hora de sacarlo todo. _–Ellie, escúchame.- -¡No!, ¡Tu escúchame!- _Le grito. Las lágrimas están por llegar. _–¡¿Acaso sabes que tan difícil es mantener la esperanza, cuando has estado años ocultando lo que sientes, y cuando… por fin lo dejas salir, descubrir que allí acaba to…- _Abro los ojos a mas no poder. Los de ella están cerrados. Ella me besó de nuevo. Estoy impactada. No sé cómo responder. Este es el momento que he esperado por años… y me tomó totalmente desprevenida. Ella se separa, y en su rostro veo… ¿Comprensión? _–Lo sé. Pero si lo único que me queda… es luchar por pasar unos minutos contigo… lo haré.- _Empiezo a llorar. No sé si son lágrimas de tristeza o… felicidad. Ella es fuerte. Pero también puedo notar como está a punto de quebrarse. _-¿Y por qué vas a luchar?- -…Por ti.- _No hay más palabras. Ambas estamos llorando. Nos abrazamos. Luego nos vemos a los ojos. Ahora se que estamos en el mismo barco. Y que por lo que nos queda… solo podemos seguir adelante. La beso de nuevo. Un beso real. No un motivado por un impulso. Uno por… amor. _–Lo siento.- _Esta vez es ella quien lo dice. _–Yo también.-

_La felicidad nunca puede durar mucho ¿Verdad? _-¡Cuidado!- _Grita ella. Chasqueadores. Y muchos. La peor pesadilla de cualquier persona es encontrarse acorralada por un chasqueador, y aquí hay como veinte. A lo mejor no debí gritar tanto. Por suerte hay una puerta abierta justo detrás de nosotras. Pero nos persiguen. Esto se me hace demasiado familiar. _-¡Por aquí!- _Grita ella. Bajamos por las escaleras que llevan al sótano. Por experiencia propia puedo decir que no es la mejor elección, pero es difícil pensar cuando estas a punto de morir. _-¡Somos idiotas! ¡Aquí no hay salida!-_Grito. Ella no sabe qué hacer. Nunca la había visto tan asustada._ -¡Por ahí!- _Dice ella. Hay un agujero que parece llevar a las alcantarillas. Es nuestra única opción. Logramos entrar por los pelos. Pero esto no es mejor. Aquí abajo también hay infectados y es todo un laberinto. Nos mantenemos juntas. Corremos por lo que parecen kilómetros pero por fin parece que los perdimos. Pero un chasquido no muy lejano nos indica que no es así. De repente, uno sale de la nada y abalanza sobre RIley. Trato de ayudarla, pero más aparecen y no me lo permiten. Estuvieron a punto de atraparme, pero reaccione a tiempo para salir corriendo. No puedo dejarla… pero no puedo volver mientras me persiguen. Ella es hábil. Podrá salvarse. _

_Por fin consigo salir de las alcantarillas. En un punto logre despistarlos y por una vez agradezco que fueran solo chasqueadores. Avancé lo más silenciosamente posible hasta encontrar una salida. Tal parece que no estoy muy lejos del centro comercial. Si Riley logró salir, debe estar allí. Nunca me perdonaría el no haber podido salvarla... No. Ella debe estar bien. Ella tiene que estar bien. Luego de todo lo que pasamos no puede acabar aquí. _

_No tardo mucho en llegar al centro. Busco por todos lados. Pero ella no está. _-¡Riley!- _La llamo. No me importa atraer a todos los infectados de la zona. Me doy cuenta de que estoy en el lugar donde nos persiguieron la primera vez. Pero me doy cuenta de algo más. Ella estuvo aquí. Su mochila. Ella nunca dejaría su mochila. _–No. No. No no no no.- _Es lo único que puedo decir. Ella no está. Si logró salir de las alcantarillas debería estar bien. A menos que… Oh no. Ella se… No. _-Por favor no…- _Lo único que puedo pensar es que ella se estaba transformando. Y huyó para que yo no tuviera que… Estoy a punto de romper en llanto. Sin ella… no puedo seguir. Era lo único que me hacía seguirme aferrando a la vida. En su mochila aun esta su arma. La tomo. La opción uno. La salida fácil. Sin dolor, ni sufrimiento. También es la opción que ella nunca hubiera elegido. Ella no lo hubiera querido. Ella no hubiera querido que me rindiera. Lloro. No puedo aguantarlo más. Pero por lo que me quede… no me rendiré. _

_Tomo sus provisiones, y me dispongo a irme. Pero algo brillante en el suelo llama mi atención. Lo recojo. Su colgante de luciérnaga…_

**Fin del FlashBack.**

_Para este momento ya estoy llorando. Aun cuando ya no estabas… no me permitiste rendirme. Por ti he luchado. Por ti estoy viva. Por ti no me he rendido. Y por ti no me rendiré._

**Al Día Siguiente.**

_Me despierto. Pero noto un silencio extraño en casa. Luego de despejarme y vestirme bajo las escaleras. Voy a la cocina. Veo que el desayuno ya está servido. Tiene una nota._

"_Salí de caza. Decidí dejarte dormir. No te preocupes. Hallaras que hacer. Y recuerda: No seas burra." _

_Bueno… al menos no tengo que cocinar. _

_Luego de comer salgo afuera. Suspiro. No sé qué hacer. ¿Qué se supone que hacen los chicos aquí? Si es que hacen algo quiero decir. Me siento en las escaleras de la entrada. A hacer nada básicamente. Pero de repente siento que alguien me observa. Veo a todos lados. _

-¿Quién anda ahí?- _Pregunto. Nadie responde. Creo que ya estoy viendo cosas. _-Hola.- _¿Eh? ¿Un niño. Pelo negro. Ojos marrones. Bastante más bajo que yo. ¿Cómo no lo vi llegar? _–Hola.- _Le digo. _-¿Tu eres la hija de Joel?- _¿Quién es este niño? ¿Y por qué me habla? _–No. Joel es mi… amigo, supongo.- -Oh. ¿Te llamas Ellie?- _Veo que es cierto eso de que los niños aman hacer preguntas. _–Si. ¿Y tú?- _Le cuestiono. Aunque tampoco es que me importe mucho. _–No. Yo no.- _¿Acaso este niño me acaba de vacilar? _–No. Quiero decir que como te llamas.- _Le digo. Me empieza a caer mal. Pero también me empieza a agradar. _–aaaa. Me llamo Erick.- -Pues mucho gusto Erick. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tú tampoco tienes amigos para jugar?- -¿Tu tampoco tienes amigos?-_ Ok. Esto es triste. Suspiro. _–No.- _Le digo sin verlo. Veo hacia otro lado per él se sienta a mi lado. _-¿Qué quieres?- _Le digo algo irritada. _-¿Qué haces?- -Nada.- _Le respondo esperando que me deje en paz. _–Oh. ¿Y por qué?- _Por favor no me digan que yo fui así de molesta. _–Por nada.- -¿Y por qué?- _Tranquila. Es solo un niño. Es solo un niño. _–Porque me gusta hacer nada.- _Le digo fingiendo una sonrisa. Alguna vez Joel me dijo que no soportaba a Tommy cuando eran niños. Creo que lo entiendo. Aunque quizás se mi oportunidad para hacer un nuevo amigo. _-¿Y qué haces cuando no estás haciendo nada?- _Me pregunta. Supongo que podría intentarlo. No creo que sea muy difícil agradar a un niño. _–Salgo a cazar.- _Le digo con una sonrisa más sincera. _-¿En serio? Yo quiero aprenderá a cazar, pero Papá no quiere enseñarme.- -¿Tu papá es cazador?- _Le pregunto. A lo mejor y tenemos algo en común. _–Mi papá y mi mamá lo eran hasta que…- _Veo que no quiere terminar su oración… _–Mi mamá murió en una expedición de cacería. Y desde entonces mi papá no ha vuelto a ir de caza.- _¿Acaso hay alguien que no tenga un pasado horrible? _–Lo siento.- -No importa. Ni siquiera la conocí. Así que no la extraño mucho.- _Me dice. Aunque noto que si le afecta. _–Y… ¿Te gustaría que… te enseñara a cazar?- _Muy bien. De ahora en adelante seré: "Ellie. La cumple sueños" _–Pero mi papá no me deja…- -Él no tiene que enterarse.- _Le interrumpo. _–Venga. Ven con migo.-_ Le digo. Él no pone más excusas y me sigue. Creo que no es tan difícil hacer amigos. _– ¿Cuántos años tienes?- -Ocho y medio.-

**Minutos Después.**

_Nunca se pierde la emoción de ver a tu próxima presa. Esta vez se trata de una liebre. Tenso el arco. _–Mira Erick. Así es como debes… ¿Erick?-_ Volteo la vista y no lo veo por ningún lado._ -¡Yujuuuuuu!- _Vuelvo a ver a la liebre. Y… ya no está. Solo esta Erick tratando de sacarla de su agujero. _–Erick.- _Le digo conteniéndome de gritar. No quiero que llamemos la atención. _–No grites.- -Lo siento. Es que nunca había salido.- _Me dice poniendo cara inocente. Suspiro. _–Está bien. Pero mejor no hagas ruido. Se supone que no deberíamos estar aquí.- _De repente oigo un ruido que no me gusta nada. _–Erick. Dime que fuiste tú.- **-**No.- -Oh. Está bien. ¡Corre!- _Comenzamos a correr. Sé de dónde viene ese ruido. Tiene cuatro patas. Puede medir tres metros. No tengo el arma adecuada. Y tiene un gran sentido del olfato. _-¡¿Qué es?!- _Me pregunta Erick muy asustado. _-¡Un oso!- _Le digo. El mencionado anima sale de detrás de los árboles. Y sí. Esta tras nosotros._

**Y aquí acaba el tercer capítulo. A que no esperaban un oso. Pues yo tampoco. Necesitaba una amenaza y fue lo primero que se me ocurrió xD. Pero ya enserio. Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Y sigan esperando los próximos. También quiero agradecer a ModercaiQ y Valulalula por seguir el fic y a Fallen por comentar.**

**Sin más que decir. Aquí me despido. ¡Hasta la próxima! **


	4. ¿Cometí Un Error?

**Hoooola a todos. Por fin estoy de vuelta luego de… Eh… James. ¿Cuánto tiempo me fui? **

**-Fueron diecisiete días señor.-**

**¡¿Diecisiete días?! ¿En serio? Uf, pues feliz Halloween con más de dos semanas de retraso.**

**Bueno, pues por fin estoy de vuelta. (Si quieren explicaciones las hallaran al final) Por cierto, hoy hará aparición un personaje muy especial… Y sin más preámbulo (Si. Siempre voy a usar esa frase) Capitulo 4.**

**Por cierto James, tomate el día.**

**-¿Seguro?, Señor.**

**Claro. Puedo valerme por mi mismo James.**

**Capítulo 4: ¿Cometí Un Error?**

**Ellie POV**

_¡Joder! ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, MIERDA! ¡No podemos huir de esa bestia! Por suerte le llevamos bastante ventaja, pero no tardara en alcanzarnos._

-¡¿Qué hacemos?!- _Grita Erick. No le respondo. Ojala pudiera, pero realmente no sé qué hacer. Oigo un golpe detrás de mí, y dejo de escuchar al oso correr. Volteo. Creo que el Karma ya se desquitó lo suficiente con migo y ahora se disculpa. El animal golpeo un árbol en el que había un panal de abejas. El cual al parecer cayó sobre él. Es nuestra oportunidad._

-Por aquí.- _Le digo a Erick sin gritar para no llamar la atención del animal. Nos alejamos lo suficiente y nos escondemos tras unos arbustos. Cuando nos enseñaron a sobrevivir en el ejército nos dieron instrucciones para esta clase de situaciones. Cuando te encuentras con un oso lo mejor es hacerte el muerto. _–Erick. No te muevas ni hagas ningún ruido.- _Le digo. Él está muy asustado como para hacer preguntas ahora y solo me obedece. Nos quedamos lo más quietos posible. Aun puedo oír al oso quejándose por las picaduras. Pero… se acerca, oigo sus pasos. Nos huele. No veo nada. Tengo los ojos cerrados con mucha fuerza. Pero lo oigo cada vez más cerca. Hasta que siento su aliento en mi rostro. No está convencido. Erick solloza. Oh no. El animal se percata, abro los ojos. Esta sobre sus dos patas apunto de atacar. Es el fin._

¡BANG! _Oigo un disparo. El oso se voltea y corre hacia otro lado. Alguien nos salvó. Veo como un hombre le dispara múltiples veces con una escopeta. Esquivando sus zarpadas, hasta que por fin, el animal cae muerto. El hombre que nos salvó. ¿Quién es? ¿Es también del campamento? Es bastante alto, tiene cabello negro despeinado, ojos azules, y una barba que parece no haberse cortado en años, aunque se ve bastante joven. _-¿Quién eres?- _le pregunto. Mientras me pongo de pie. Aunque con mi arco en mano por si acaso. Erick hace lo mismo pero se esconde tras de mí._

_El levanta su arma y me apunta. Parece asustado. _-¿Quiénes son?- _Nos pregunta el también._

-Yo pregunte primero.- _Le digo._

-Baja el arco.- _Le obedezco. Lo que menos quiero son más problemas y seguramente el venga del campamento. _– ¿Ustedes estaban jugando con mi amigo?-

-Creí que nos habías visto. Y por eso le disparaste.-

-No. Yo solo estaba de caza.- _Me sigue hablando sin bajar el arma._

-¿Y acaso cazas osos?- _Esto no me ayuda mucho, pero al menos parece que se está calmando._

-Es arriesgado, pero si lo consigues dura para semanas. Aun no has respondido. ¿Quién eres? ¿Y dónde está tu grupo?-

-Baja el arma y te lo diré.- _El duda, pero al final acepta. Aunque noto que sigue algo nervioso. _–Me llamo Ellie. Él es Erick. ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?-

-…Rubén. ¿De dónde vienen?-

-De la presa de Tommy.-

-¿La que de quién?- _¿El no viene del campamento? Quizás hablar mucho sea un error. _

-Es un campamento.- _En sus ojos veo interés. No parece tener malas intenciones. Pero no te puedes fiar de nadie. Menos de alguien a quien acabas de conocer._

-¿Y dónde está?-_ Quien quiera que sea, iba a llegar pronto al campamento. Lo cual no es tan bueno como parece, considerando que a Joel y a mi casi nos matan la primera vez que llegamos._

-Muy lejos.- _Le miento. Realmente no estamos ni a un kilometro. _–Hacia el este.-

-¿Y qué hacen ustedes aquí?-

-Es… una expedición de caza.- _No me cree. Parece que va a hacer otra pregunta. Pero no._

-Está bien. Pero más les vale que nos dejen que cazar. Tengo un largo camino con una presa tan grande. Iré a buscar ayuda para arrastrarlo. Un honor haber salvado tu vida. Adiós Ellie, Erick.- _Luego se va. ¿Se va? ¿Así de fácil? No confió en este tipo. Pero será mejor que volvamos. Espero que nadie haya notado nuestra ausencia. Debí pensar mejor esto. Nos alejamos. Debemos tener cuidado al encontrar a otros. Después de todo, cada persona es un peligro potencial._

-Ellie.- _Erick me habla. Aún sigue asustado. No lo culpo. A su edad ni siquiera puede defenderse. _-¿Él era un bandido, como los que atacan el campamento?-

-No lo sé. Pero espero que no.- _Un pensamiento pasa por mi mente. ¿Podría haber cometido un grave error?_

-¿Me enseñaras a cazar otro día?-

-Claro. Aunque será mejor que nos quedemos más cerca.- _…Tengo que empezar a pensar lo que digo._

_Uf, por fin llegamos. Tiene sus ventajas ganarte la confianza de las personas. Debido a eso conozco varias entradas secretas no vigiladas al campamento que la mayoría desconocen. Estamos de nuevo en casa. _-¿Estas bien Erick?-

-Si. Me asusté mucho con lo del oso. Tuvimos mucha suerte de que nos salvara… ¿Cómo se llamaba?-

-Creo que Rubén.- _Rubén. Espero que no me traigas problemas. Mejor pienso en otra cosa._ _Debería saber más sobre mi nuevo… amigo. _–Oye, Erick. Siento si te molesta la pregunta, pero, ¿Es cierto que no tienes amigos?- _Gran tema para iniciar._

-…Si. Me cuesta mucho hacer amigos. Una vez hice un amigo, se llamaba Alex. Pero mi papá dijo que era una mala influencia y no me dejaba juntarme con el.-

-Si. A veces los padres son muy protectores, pero lo que hacen, lo hacen porque quieren protegerte.-

-Lo sé. Yo quiero mucho a mi papá, y él también me quiere. Pero a veces exagera.-

-Aun así, recuerda que lo hace porque te quiere. Por cierto, ¿Quién es tu padre?-

-Se llama Alejandro. Y no te lo había dicho. Somos vecinos. Vivimos a dos casas de distancia..- _¿Somos vecinos? ¿Cómo es que nunca te había visto? Igualmente nunca me había interesado mucho en mis vecinos… _-Pero papá casi nunca me deja salir de casa más que para ayudarlo en su trabajo en la cocina, pero hoy me dejo salir un rato. Oye, Ellie, ¿Tu eres mi amiga?-

_¿El quiere ser mi amigo?, Ok, me emociono demasiado por una tontería. _–Claro. Aunque no sé si tú quieres serlo considerando que te hice romper todas las reglas de tu padre y que arriesgue tu vida.-

-Eso es lo de menos. Este fue el día más emocionante de mi vida. Aunque me asusté mucho. Oye… ¿crees que a papá le agrade que seamos amigos?- _Buena pregunta. Su padre parece ser un maniaco._

-Me preguntaste si era la hija de Joel, ¿no?, ¿Tu padre conoce a Joel?-

-Si. Son amigos. Por eso vine a buscarte, una vez Joel fue a mi casa y nos habló de ti.-

-Oh, si ellos se llevan bien, seguro no les importa que seamos amigos, pero mejor no les hables de este día, ok.-

-Nunca… ¿Y qué hacemos ahora?... ¿Sabes jugar al escondite?-

-¿Bromeas?, Soy experta en ocultarme, jamás me encontraras. Venga, yo me escondo.-

**Varias Horas Después.**

_No recuerdo la última vez que estuve tan relajada. Creo que esto es lo que antes se consideraba una vida más o menos normal para un par de niños. Estuvimos mucho tiempo jugando juegos de niños. Nunca pensé que volverían a ser tan divertidos. _

-Ellie, creo que ya tengo que irme. Si papá me encuentra fuera tan tarde no me volverá a dejar salir. ¡Hasta luego!- _Se va corriendo. Los niños no son taaan irritantes como dicen algunos._

-¡Adiós!- _Le respondo. Bueno, no me queda más que entrar en casa y esperar a Joel. Hoy fue un buen dia... Dentro de lo que cabe… El tener amigos definitivamente puede relajarte mucho y hacerte olvidar tus… Problemas. _

**Más tarde. **

_La cena está servida. Tengo que admitir que Joel tiene habilidad para la cocina. A lo mejor yo también la tendría pero… Paso de intentarlo._

-¿Y bien?- _Indaga Joel._

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué tal tu día libre? ¿Fue lo peor, lo mejor, o fue solo un día más?-

-Estuvo bien... Por cierto, ¿Conoces a un tal Alejandro?-

-¿Alejandro? Creo que sí. ¿El que vive a un par de casas?-

-Ese mismo.-

-Si. Es un buen amigo de Tommy, un buen tipo.-

-Oh. Su hijo se pasó un rato por aquí. Y nos entretuvimos bastante-

-¿Erick? Mejor ni se lo digas a su padre. Es muy sobreprotector.-

-Lo sé, me lo dijo, pero dijo que tenía permiso.- _A no ser que me haya mentido._

-Me parece bien. ¿Entonces hiciste un amigo?-

-Si. No es tan difícil como parece.-

-No es difícil. Seguro que logras hacer muchos más. Venga, no tienes torturarte a ti misma con soledad, y lo sabes.-

-Sí, lo se.- _Suspiro. _–No tengo mucha hambre ahora. Comeré mas tarde.- _Le digo, luego me levanto de la mesa. El decide dejarme. Realmente solo se me fue el apetito. Malditos recuerdos. Deja de pensar en eso._

_Subo las escaleras y me voy directo a la cama. No tengo ganas de escribir en mi diario…_

**Riley POV Tres Horas Antes.**

_Ah, que vista. Desde aquí se puede ver a kilómetros de distancia. Supongo que esta es el tipo de vista por el que se tenía que pagar hace unos veinte años. Aunque supongo que a una caída por aquí no sobrevives ni de milagro. ¿Enserio había gente que se lanzaba desde lugares así por diversión? Me gustaría haber nacido en ese entonces. Pero la vida ahora tampoco es tan mala. Y menos si tienes amigos contigo…_

-Hola Riley. ¿Qué haces?- _Escucho esa voz a la que tanto cariño le tengo._

-Hola Jessie. Solo disfruto del paisaje.- _Aun recuerdo cuando conocí a Jessie. Y es que desde ese día siempre fue un gran apoyo para mí. Ella es una mujer de unos treinta y tantos, no muy alta, con cabello pelirrojo colocho y ojos marrones. Es como mi segunda madre, pero en realidad somos como hermanas._

-WOW…- _Exclama mientras se inclina para ver el tamaño de la caída. _–Qué grande es este acantilado, ¿no?-

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso le tienes miedo a las alturas o qué?-

-No. De hecho me encantan. Especialmente las que te dejan ver un paisaje tan hermoso como este…- _Normal. Ella parece no tenerle miedo a nada. _-Pero no vine hasta aquí por eso.-

-¿Y por qué viniste?-

-Por ti. Te fuiste hace media hora, y empezaba a preocuparme.- _Ok, si hay algo a lo que teme, y es perder a sus compañeros._

-Estoy bien. Solo… quería estar sola un rato.-

-Oh, pues si quieres me voy.- _Dice con un toque de ironía._

-No no, está bien. Solo quería pensar.-

-Pues has estado muy pensativa últimamente. ¿Hay alguna razón acaso?-

-Pues… te seré sincera. He estado pensando en… lo que te conté hace tiempo.- _Desde que se ganó mi confianza, decidí contarle ese asunto. Me di cuenta que ella era una persona muy comprensiva, y efectivamente, me escucho sin juzgarme. Y de hecho incluso me animo mucho._

-Oh, eso… Ya te he dicho que no deberías atormentarte con eso. Todos hemos perdido gente y… hemos aprendido a vivir con eso.-

-Lo sé, pero… he pensado que a lo mejor no hice todo lo que podría haber hecho al buscarla.-

-Sabes bien que eso no es cierto. Tú lo dijiste. La buscaste por todas partes.-

-No es cierto. Hubo un lugar donde no busque… con las luciérnagas.-

-¿Las luciérnagas?-

-Si. Iba a hacerlo, pero cuando llegue al lugar donde estaba mi grupo, no había nadie. No dejaron ni rastro. Y creo que sé por qué se fueron. Es algo que suelen hacer al perder un recluta, ósea yo. Y aunque comúnmente cuando cambian de base dejan señales que solo los luciérnagas entienden, en estos casos no. Ya que si el recluta perdido hubiera sido capturado, podría ceder y revelar la ubicación de la nueva base.-

-Vaya… Que complicado es todo ese rollo.- _Tan incapaz de tomarse enserio las cosas como siempre._

-Ni que lo digas. Pero creo que podría haber hecho más… Venga. Volvamos al campamento.-

-Bien. Pero dime, y enserio. ¿Estás bien?-

-…Si.- _Ambas sabemos que miento. Pero ella decide dejar hasta allí la conversación. _–Venga, vamos.-

**Minutos Después. **

_Regresamos al campamento. El lugar donde he vivido ya mucho tiempo. Bueno, de hecho eso es lo contrario a lo que hacemos. Somos un campamento nómada. Nos movemos de aquí para allá, buscando un lugar donde podamos asentarnos permanentemente, pero no hemos encontrado un lugar seguro. Vivimos de la caza, la pesca y la cría de gallinas. Aquí la vida no suele ser monótona. Si un día sales a cazar, al otro si quieres puedes ir a pescar o a cocinar, según lo que te guste. Si se preguntan que hice hoy, pues se supone que iba a ayudar con las gallinas, pero como hoy Jessie fue la encargada de supervisar, conseguí que me dejara escaparme. Pero volviendo al tema, a veces si nos vemos obligados a hacer cierta labor, ya que como somos relativamente pocas personas, debe haber quien cubra cada necesidad. _

_Vivimos en tiendas de campaña. Hace años sé que las usaban por diversión, pero ahora nos salvan la vida. Sinceramente no puedo decir que mi vida es buena, ni mala. Pero si es mejor que la que tienen muchos y estoy agradecido por ello. Ya es algo tarde así que volvemos a nuestras tiendas. La ventaja de vivir en tiendas es que puedes vivir donde y junto a quien quieras._

-¡Hola!- _Por fin llegas. Casi igual que jessie, mi segundo padre, y mejor amigo._

-Hola cariño, ¿Cómo te fue?- _Ah, sí. Están casados, o eso creo._

-No tan mal, ¿Te gusta la carne de oso?- _¿Oso? Sabes bien que no deberías arriesgarte tanto… Acaba de darme cuenta de que me callo muchas cosas._

-Si no hay nada más, me encanta.-

-Bien. Fuera de eso, discutí un rato con Joshua.- _Joshua es "Líder" del grupo... No es que sea mala gente… pero cuidado con meterte con él._

-¿Con Joshua?, ¿Sobre qué?- _Pregunta Jessie algo preocupada. No la culpo._

-No te preocupes, no fue una "Discusión", más bien una… discusión. Y sobre qué, pues se los contare luego. Por cierto, perdón por no saludar Riley.-

-Hola, Ruben.-

**CHAN CHAN CHAN. Eso no tiene gracia ¿Verdad?, Estoy casi repitiendo lo que dije en el capítulo anterior, ¿verdad? Lo siento. La vida sin James es… es… ¡Ósea, tengo que hacer todo yo mismo! ¿Cómo puede vivir así la gente?**

**-Lo se señor, por eso he vuelto.-**

**¡JAMES! ¡No te vuelvas a ir!**

**-No lo hare señor **_**EXTRAVAGANT, **_**No lo hare. Ahora, porque no le explica a sus lectores el por qué los tenia abandonados. Yo iré a preparar la cena, después de… desintoxicar la cocina.-**

**Está bien. Gracias James.**

**Ah, el buen James. Pues bueno, sí. No estoy muerto. ¿Qué puedo decirles? Pues primero que lo siento. Y luego, pues les explicare más o menos lo que pasó. Y si creen que no tengo que dar explicaciones, lo sé, pero no me sentiré bien si no lo hago. Pues luego de publicar el capítulo anterior quise escribir el siguiente. Pero como siempre pasa, lo deje para última hora. Cuando empecé a escribir, ¡Mi magia se había ido! Y la magia no va a ningún lado, solo puede regresar sola. En fin, un día logre escribir bastante, y lo deje allí. Al día siguiente resulta que por motivos que prefiero no contar, estuve sin usar mi ordenador unos días (Sufrí un trauma severo debido a eso.) Y cuando por fin lo tengo, pues resulta que me enfermo. Pero ese tipo de enfermedad en el que no estas grave, pero estas como: "AHHHH, que hueva existir.", Y pues no podía pensar sin que me doliera la cabeza. Pero tranquilos, (No es que alguien le importe, pero bueno.) ya estoy bien. **

**Eeeeeeen fin. Finalmente pude terminar de escribir. Antes de despedirme quiero agradecer a TODOS los que se han tomado unos minutos para leer, enserio, sois… UN MOMENTO. ¡¿Acabo de escribir "sois" involuntariamente?! WTF?! Tengo que dejar de ver youtubers españoles. En fin, USTEDES SON los mejores. También quiero agradecer a… un momento que entre a la página y vea tu nick, Shadowcat-Riot, por todos los consejos para el fic. Voy a tratar de ponerlos en práctica. Saludos!**

**Sin nada más que decir. Aquí me despido. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
